One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 4
It was the next day, since the Attack pirates entered the island. They all made different plans here. Tack and Fea decided to go back to the market, and get more food. Fea joined because they didn't have money, and wanted to beat up pirates. Malk, and Zozo, went to a library. They went their to find out what happened. So, they went, and looked up on the books, everything about the history of the east blue. They kept on hearing, in the hotel they stayed in, when Tack beat up another rich pirate, and they heard about some old pirates coming back. They grabbed a fresh pirate history book, and looked up all the pirates. They went to Roger, almost 250 years ago, to Luffy, about 200 years ago, and some noteworthy guys. They went to a recent page, and saw what they knew. What, mostly, they feared. The Riker pirates. The worst disaster to happen in the east blue in 50 years. These guys... Might be back in the east blue. This scared Zozo, more then the pirates who terrified his island. Malk, was extremely terrified himself. These guys... Were some of the most horrible figures in all the 4 blues. Riker, who had a bounty of 50 million , Lestus, who had a bounty of 29 million , and Caramel, who had a bounty of 19 million . These were the top 3, and the others were no pushovers. When Malk was done rereading about how they blew up an entire marine armory in some island, he looked at Zozo, and gulped. "So... These guys are back." "Yeah. I heard they wiped out 30% of the marines in the east blue." "45% actually. Some say that's what the government tells us though the real estimates report up to 60%." "Yep. Nothing good about them." "Can... Can we take them?" "WHAT?! NO WAY! Look, Tack took down Brog, and he is no pushover... But Riker... Even all 4 of us..." "Zozo... I know. But... Did you think Tack could take Brog?" "No." "So maybe he could take Riker." "What about his top men?" "Fea. Besides, were tough." "Y...yeah." What Zozo didn't tell Malk was... Was that he didn't feel tough. He knew where he stood. He was the weak link. It wouldn't mind him, with the 3 monsters... But still, he felt... Pathetic. His only 2 fights, were pathetic at best. He needed help to take Roroc, and he didn't even defeat Sal. Zozo, didn't even have a real job to help him feel important. Dancer. That's what he was. Just like when he was kidnapped by those pirates. Nothing, but a dancing monkey to them. He practically wanted to cry. Malk, looked at him, and patted him in the back. "I know that look. Useless. Zozo, your a good guy. Don't feel bad." Despite that, Zozo still felt horrible. He wanted... No... Needed to do something that made him feel important. A life saving decision, or a glorious victory. - Tack, after paying for food, left with a huge backpack worthy of food, with Fea grabbing all the money from some 40 person pirate crew. She counted the money, and put it in her pocket. She grumbled, about having to wait for the fighter, and she bumped into a short man. "What are you doing?" "Sorry, are you... Fea and Tack?" Tack and Fea looked surprised, and Fea immediately grabbed her swords. She pointed them at the short man's throat, and said "Who are you?" "Rangton." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc